Alola, My Valentine!
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash gets an unexpected visit when his classmates somehow forgot to get him any Valentine's Day cards. One-shot for St. Valentine's Day.


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon_

* * *

 _ **Alola, My Valentine!**_

* * *

It's Valentine's Day at the Pokémon School. Everyone seemed to have given and/or received Valentine's Day cards. Seeing piles of cards on Mallow's and Lillie's desks, Sophocles awed the amount of love the girls received. "Wow, I can only imagine how many you got from your customers!" he cheered.

"You'd think so?" chuckled Mallow. "I'd argue some of it's to my dad." Looking to Lillie's pile, she laughed. "I can only wonder how many are from the boys in the school." Lillie giggled, not making such a big deal of it.

"I did find some for Snowy," she pointed out. "It's amazing how many like her. Did Steenee get any as well?" Mallow looked to her Fruit Pokémon who received more than Valentine's Day cards. She snacked on a floral-patterned PokéBean. Sophocles knelt to enjoy the two Pokémon.

"That's great for the two of you!" he praised. Snowy wasn't sure about the compliment before Lillie decided to help.

"There are other people who like you, Snowy, and this is the way they show it." The Alolan Vulpix realized Lillie's meaning and barked happily. Sophocles looked to his desk where Togedemaru and Charjabug had a card and a PokéBean each.

"Speaking of Mallow's restaurant, Togedemaru got a couple and Charjabug received one from the Electric Princess team." Lillie had a guess to what Sophocles mentioned.

"You mean from the Charjabug Race?"

"Indeed." Kiawe and Lana also received Valentine's Day cards.

"Harper and Sarah?" the Fire-Type trainer read.

"My twin sisters still enjoyed Turtonator and hope for a return sometime soon," Lana relayed. "Besides, Popplio and I got some from the neighbors." Turning, Lana's desk had a few cards and a Big Malasada. Without warning, a groan alerted the class. All turned to Ash, his desk clean. Lana, Lillie and Mallow gawked to the new student who didn't have one Valentine's Day card.

"Crud…" gulped Mallow. "We completely forgot about Ash!" The girls looked at each other, puzzled with how they had the mishap.

"I had to watch over Harper and Sarah so I couldn't make one for Ash," Lana claimed.

"I was busy with the restaurant, and I couldn't make one myself."

"And I was getting calls from Mother and Gladion and occupied myself with them," Lillie claimed. "So, I wasn't able to do any." The three came to Ash's desk, overlooking Pikachu who got a card. Mallow knelt to see who's Pikachu's Valentine.

"Hey, who did you get?" she asked. Pikachu showed the card to Mallow, the card being a coupon from the pancake restaurant. "It's Nina from the Pokémon Pancake Race! Looks like you've got a free stack from her!" Pikachu cheered to the praise but looked to Ash, still with no card or treat.

"Ash, we're so sorry," muttered Lana.

"We completely forgot about you," Lillie briefed. Ash looked to the girls and sighed.

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I wasn't aware of what today was, so I didn't get you guys any cards myself."

"But you've done so much for all of us that we'd excuse you from this annual activity!" proclaimed Mallow. "It's our fault that we forgot!"

"You don't need to beat yourself over it." Rotom wasn't familiar about the conversation, displaying a confused face with question marks.

"Is that how Valentine's Day works?" it bleeped.

"Something like that," Mallow acknowledged. "It's a day to show others that you like someone, even going as far as loving that person!" Rotom seemed clued in to the celebration.

"I see! It's just like Professors Kukui and Burnet. So you wanted to show your love to Ash but forgot somehow?" The girls itched the back of their heads with nervous laughter.

"Pretty much!" they replied. Suddenly, Principal Oak ran in with Vulpix.

"Special DELIBIRD-ivery for Ash!" he announced. Ash and the girls peered up to see Oak hand the boy a postcard.

"For me?" he repeated. Popplio, Steenee and Snowy approached as Pikachu hopped on the desk.

"What does it say?" asked Lana. Ash didn't sense an issue reading the postcard to the class.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, ASH! I'VE BEEN ENJOYING MYSELF IN HOENN WITH SHAUNA, MIETTE AND OTHER PERFORMERS. I'VE DEEPLY MISSED YOU SINCE THE SUMMER CAMP ALL THOSE YEARS AGO AND NOW HAVE MISSED YOU SINCE WE LEFT FOR DIFFERENT PATHS. TODAY, I'VE DECIDED TO STOP BY TO SEE HOW YOU'RE DOING. BY THE TIME YOU'VE READ THIS, WE'LL BE REUNITED." Ash blinked, wondering who from Hoenn would visit. He didn't need to wait long to know who.

"Alola, Ash!" spoke a familiar voice. Ash looked up, finding a friend wearing a white t-shirt and red fedora.

"Serena!?" he gasped as he jumped from his chair. Serena laughed to his reaction.

"How's this for a reunion?" Pikachu leaped in joy and Serena caught him for a cute hug. "Pikachu, you're doing well!" Pikachu squeaked to the compliment. Ash's classmates wondered about this girl visiting.

"So you two know each other?" asked Mallow.

"Serena's one of my companions when I was in the Kalos Region," Ash started. "In fact, I still remember when we separated at Lumiose Airport." Serena giggled while nodding.

"I heard from your mom that you're attending a school in Alola so I planned a day to see you and now, it's here," she confessed.

"Hey, we're actually glad you came," Lillie sighed. "See, somehow and I doubt any of us will live it down, we all forgot to give Ash any cards for Valentine's Day." Serena turned to Lillie with great curiosity.

"I didn't mean to forget his classmates." Ash introduced everyone, including Rotom who she awed. "A Rotom Dex?"

"That's me!" it buzzed. "I'm the latest version of thePokéDex." Serena looked amused to the talking automaton.

"I'm not sure if I find that wonderful or bizarre. I wonder if my PokéDex can scan you." She brought out her bulky Dex and pointed it at Rotom. Sure enough, Rotom appeared on screen along with a ghost emblem and a lightning bolt.

"Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon," it computed. "Using its plasma-like structure, Rotom can infiltrate many devices." Rotom looked amazed to find itself in a PokéDex.

"How about that!" it gulped. "I guess I can be scanned! And it even shows what Pokémon types it has!" Seeing the Pokémon, Serena decided to check them out. First was Popplio. Lana's Pokémon appeared on her screen with a water droplet.

"Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. Popplio practices making balloons to expand them in size, hoping to make the largest balloon possible." Popplio barked and clapped its fins together.

"Popplio has been my faithful Pokémon since I rescued it from thugs," Lana claimed. Serena nodded, praising Lana's protection. She turned to Steenee and her Dex showed her with a green leaf.

"Steenee, the Fruit Pokémon and the evolved form of Bounsweet. Steenee's sepals swing with abandon as it bounces with meager care. If hit, they can be painful." Mallow patted Steenee in the sepal.

"Ash and I've seen that with her Double Slap attack," she recalled. Ash chuckled to the thought.

"Oh yeah!" he also remembered. "After Steenee evolved and smacked Meowth around in the meadow. Not to mention, Steenee's really helpful at Mallow's restaurant." Serena gawked, learning this information.

" _You_ own a restaurant?" she questioned.

"No, my parents do," Mallow corrected. Steenee and Pikachu laughed to the mistake.

"Gotcha…" Serena's focus was now on Togedemaru. Her picture came up with a lightning bolt and a shield.

"Togedemaru, the Roly-poly Pokémon," it registered. "Togedemaru uses its tail to gather electricity. It can also roll around with wild abandon." To Serena, Togedemaru seemed playful.

"I guess Togedemaru's a bundle of joy, right?" Sophocles laughed to Serena's take.

"That's one way to put it," he confirmed. "She can get a little out of hand at times. By the way, here's my other Pokémon." Seeing Charjabug, Serena scanned it. A bug and a lightning bolt emerged by its picture.

"Charjabug, the Battery Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grubbin" it computed. "Charjabug stores electricity while eating and stores it within the sacs around its body." Sophocles made a note of it.

"You should've been here to see Charjabug race. Ash's training helped with its lack of motivation." Serena awed the effort.

"Typical Ash…" she huffed.

"What can I say?" shrugged Ash. Serena's next target was Snowy. Her picture had a snowflake to it.

"Vulpix, Alolan Form, the Fox Pokémon." it buzzed. "Vulpix's breath can reach 60 degrees below zero." This astounded Serena.

"Alolan Form?" she repeated.

"Snowy's different from a regular Vulpix, which is a Fire-Type," Lillie explained. "She's still the first Pokémon I interacted with since… that incident I'd rather not bring up." Snowy barked happily. Serena scratched her chin, much to her delight. Serena looked toward Ash's desk, Rowlet sleeping while standing, much to the sighs of everyone.

"No matter how much of an improvement, Rowlet still finds ways to catch a few z's," Mallow mentioned. Taking an opportunity, Serena scanned Rowlet which had a wing and a leaf by its picture.

"Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon," it relayed. "Rowlet can fly without making a sound and surprise its opponents with powerful kicks." Ash came over to wake his Pokémon.

"Come on, Rowlet," he grumbled. "Someone wants to meet you." Rowlet snapped awake and faced Serena.

"Ah, so it's _yours_ , isn't it, Ash?" she suspected.

"He is. Let me show you the others." Ash threw up his Pokéballs which released Litten and Lycanroc. Serena awed the two.

"They're adorable!" Serena aimed the Dex at Litten first, a flame near its picture.

"Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon," it buzzed. "Litten won't show emotion unless its caretaker has earned its trust." Now it turned to Lycanroc, a rock by that picture. "Lycanroc, Dusk Form, the Wolf Pokémon and an evolved form of Rockruff. No information available at this time." This puzzled Serena.

"No information?"

"Unfortunately, my Lycanroc's the first of its kind," Ash admitted. "So, that's what we got so far." Serena's sigh was all she could act.

"So I guess mine are last," Kiawe spoke up with Turtonator and Marowak.

"I guess so," Serena shrugged before aiming the Dex at Turtonator, a flame and a dragon's head by its picture.

"Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokémon," it revealed. "The spikes on Turtonator's shell are sensitive and will explode if jostled." Kiawe patted Turtonator's shell by the side.

"He's certainly big but he's incredibly loyal," he added. "Wish the same can be said about Marowak." The remark jerked Marowak's head away from its trainer. Serena scanned it. A flame and a ghost emerged from it.

"Marowak, Alolan Form, the Bone Keeper Pokémon. Marowak will light the bone it received from it's mother and use it to attack its enemies." Serena smiled, thinking one day, Marowak would get along.

"I'm sure Marowak will understand," she sighed. Mallow became eager to see what Serena brought.

"Okay, Serena," she spoke up. "We've shown you our Pokémon. What about yours?" Serena believed it would be a fair trade.

"I haven't forgotten." She rushed to the front of the classroom and pulled out her Pokéballs. "Come on out!" She opened her balls and out came Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon and a Beautifly with a light cream face and abdomen and dark cream body. It also had purple wings to match the stringy nose. The class became excited to see new Pokémon.

"They're adorable!" cheered Lana. "Especially Beautifly!"

"Rotom, would you do the honors?" requested Kiawe.

"Thought you'd never ask!" accepted Rotom before flying to Braixen first. "Braixen, the Fox Pokémon. A Fire-Type and the evolved form of Fenniken. Braixen lights a twig it wedges in its tail for battle." Braixen showed off the twig with a bow wrapped on it. Pancham came next. "Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. A Fighting-Type. Pancham look up to its evolved form, Pangoro and imitates it, hoping to understand how to behave when the time comes." Rotom flew to Sylveon after that. "Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. A Fairy-Type. The ribbon-like feelers carries an aura to soothe hostiles." It then flew up to Beautifly and scanned it. "Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. A Bug and Flying-Type and the evolved form of Silcoon. Beautifly sucks pollen with its stringy mouth… but this is a different pattern of colors than normal!" Rotom showed two Beautifly, one normal and Serena's Pokémon.

"Hey, you're right!" gawked Sophocles. "The average Beautifly and Serena's Beautifly are different." Serena had an explanation for the different Beautifly.

"See, I took my Beautifly to Professor Birch where he explained that she's a Shiny Pokémon," she clarified. "I was in for a surprise just catching it as a Wurmple." Beautifly flew to Lana who allowed her to land on her head.

"Beautiful…" she awed. The class seemed amazed with Serena's Pokémon. Rowlet flew to Serena and glared to her hat. Spotting Ash's Pokémon on her head, Serena snickered to what she had in there.

"You're smarter than I took you, Rowlet." Ash turned to Serena, a wonder to her secret.

"Wait, you got one more?" he asked. Serena's snicker confirmed his guess.

"You wanna come out and say hi?" The hat jostled before Rowlet removed, a Dedenne emerging. It squeaked to greet the class.

"A Dedenne?!" gawked Sophocles. "How much more of Kalos can I take?!" Dedenne leaped and shared a spark with Pikachu to which the Electric Mouse became excited. This got to Ash.

"Hold on…" he realized. "Isn't that Clemont's Dedenne?" The name made Serena chortle a little.

"Finally figured it out, huh?" she laughed. "Before I came from Hoenn, I called Clemont and Bonnie overheard where I was going so they agreed that I take Dedenne with me." Rotom even awed the sight of Dedenne.

"So Pikachu and Dedenne have something in common!" it buzzed. "It's electrifying!" It brought Dedenne's picture on its screen. "Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. An Electric and Fairy-Type. The whiskers help navigate Dedenne with its surroundings." Togedemaru and Steenee met the little Pokémon which Sophocles' Pokémon touched whisker to yellow cheek. The class got to know Serena's Pokémon. Braixen and Turtonator had a nice chat with each other.

"Seems you and Braixen have common ground," Kiawe teased. The two Pokémon smiled. That's when the bell rang and Kukui entered.

"Okay, class!" he announced. "Enjoy the weekend!" The class thanked Kukui as they began to exit when Serena tapped Ash on the shoulder.

"Say, Ash!" she called. Ash turned to the friend from Vaniville Town. "Wanna show me around town?" Ash and Pikachu blinked to Serena's request. Lillie came forward with a suggestion of her own.

"Before you do," she spoke. "I wanna make up for the lapse of getting you a Valentine's Day card by taking care of Pikachu and Dedenne. Is it alright?" To Ash, she, Mallow and Lana won't let their oversight go.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll trust you with them." That's when Lillie sneaked to Ash's ear while Pikachu crawled up to Lillie's shoulder with Dedenne riding its reunited friend.

"If you're going out with her, make sure to take her to Alola Sunrise. She'll love it." Ash remembered the shop the girls took him after Rotom, Kiawe and Sophocles abandoned him. Ash nodded to the idea before turning to Serena.

"Ready to go?" Serena became anxious and grabbed Ash's hand.

' _This won't be like the Pledging Tree in Coumarine City_ ,' she minded. ' _This is our real date!_ ' She dragged Ash to Hau'oli City where they stopped by stores which Serena picked up different items like PokéBeans and ribbons. She turned to Ash about what Lillie mentioned. "So… Lillie, was it? What did she whisper to you?"

"She suggested I take you to a popular store for girls called Alola Sunrise. She dragged me there once and I think you'll like what's there." The suggestion made Serena eager to check it out.

"Okay, let's go!" As she dragged Ash around, Team Rocket, in the Bewear Donut uniforms and truck, watched and became enamored to who's with Ash.

"That twerpette," Jessie noticed. "That's the same princess twerpette from the Kalos Region!"

"Go figure, and it looks like Pikachu's twerp has her on a day out in the city!" gasped James.

"Say, where's Pikachu anyway?" questioned Meowth. "Shouldn't da twerp be with dat Pokémon?" Ash and Serena entered Alola Surprise and Serena enjoyed seeing accessories made from Corsola horns and Heart Scales. She found a twig made from horns that Braixen would like to her. Soon after, they stopped by a Malasada shoppe for Serena and her Pokémon to try the pastries. There, she learned about Ash's help with a marriage. Sylveon munched on a Big Malasada.

"You helped Professors Kukui and Burnet get hitched?" she gasped.

"We sure did," Ash confirmed. "After Professor Kukui proposed, everyone pitched in to set up the wedding. Of course, it wouldn't have happened without Nebby." Serena and Sylveon blinked to the new name.

"Nebby?" Sylveon also barked in curiosity.

"Nebby was an unknown Pokémon but we gave it that nickname since its body looked like a piece of Nebula. After everything with Ultra Beasts and the Aether Foundation, it was kind of an honor for the professors to marry with the Island Kahunas and those from around Melemele Island to witness." Serena smiled, enjoying the outcome.

"That's good! I'm glad everything worked out… though I might see a wedding in like 15 years from now, especially with Bonnie." Now Ash began to wonder.

"Why Bonnie?"

"Remember when I called Clemont and got his Dedenne? Well, I was in Petalburg City when I saw Valentine's Day nearing and I called Clemont about my plans." Ash recalled the city in Hoenn.

"That means you met Gym Leader Norman and his two kids, May and Max."

"Almost… I did meet Norman, Caroline and Max. He did say that his older sister's traveling in Unova. Anyway, when I called, Bonnie saw Max and…" Serena's giggle told Ash about something adorable.

"Bonnie likes Max?"

"'Like' isn't quite enough, I'm afraid. Bonnie has fallen in love with Max." Ash huffed a laugh.

"Somehow, I'm surprised considering how much she wanted Clemont to get a girlfriend!"

"Right?! That's my thought as well!" After enjoying a Malasada each, they exited the shoppe. Seeing the Slurpuff on the shoppe's window made Serena think back to Kalos. "That Slurpuff brings me back to Miette and how much we battled for you." Ash gasped to Miette's behavior back then.

"Really?" Serena looked befuddled to his remark before Ash scoffed. "Well, read my lips: these are yours." Serena's eyes lit up, Ash recalling the last time they saw each other. Before Serena left for Hoenn and Ash for Pallet Town, Serena kissed Ash before riding the escalator to her flight.

"Could you have been more honest?" Before they could reach their next stop, a smoke bomb clouded their path. "What the!" Looking up, they viewed Team Rocket sneering back.

"Do you mind!? We're having a great time out!"

"We've been curious and we're here to find out!" started James.

"Noble answers are what we're all about," Jessie added.

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world… Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic band of our times, the Master of Darkness fighting back against the tragic world… It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all," Meowth ranted. "A glittering dark star that always shines bright while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!" cheered Jessie and James.

"That's right!" Wobbuffet also came in to show himself. Ash and Serena wasn't in the mood.

"Do you mind?" groaned Ash.

"We're having a Valentine's date!" snapped Serena. "You guys wouldn't know the concept of love if it hit you in the face!" To Jessie, Serena's insult touched a nerve.

"How dare you!" she snarled. "Mimikyu, help me!" She threw her Pokéball and summoned Mimikyu to the scene. Serena rose an eyebrow to the new Pokémon and brought out her Dex. Mimikyu's picture appeared with a ghost and a figure with butterfly wings.

"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon," it computed. "Mimikyu wears a cloak and drawings to interact with Pikachu." Serena's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not sure if I call it cute or creepy," she pondered.

"How about callous," Jessie scorned. "Mimikyu, use Shadow Ball!" Mimikyu didn't listen and instead, jorneyed away.

"I forget that her Mimikyu only wants to battle Pikachu," Ash sighed. James decided to come forward with his Pokémon.

"Alright, allow me!" he proposed. "Mareanie, toot sweet!" Throwing his Pokéball, out came the lovelorn Mareanie. Serena pointed her Dex again, scanning the new Pokémon with a water droplet and a beaker as symbols.

"Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokémon," it registered. "Mareanie latches itself on Corsola to feed off the coral branches." Mareanie leaped up and latched herself to James, pricking him with the horn on top. She jumped off as James staggered, poisoned.

"I appreciate the affection, now use Spike Cannon!" Mareanie got ready to jump when it felt something her. Turning, Dedenne came in before using Thunder Shock, zapping all but Mimikyu.

"Dedenne?" gawked Ash. Looking behind Team Rocket, Lillie, Hobbes, Pikachu and Snowy came to the rescue.

"How dare you show no love to anyone on Valentine's Day!" she stammered. Dedenne came off and reached Mimikyu where Ash recalled its moveset.

"Dedenne, use Nuzzle!" Dedenne rubbed its whiskers, making static. It dove onto Mimikyu which took the zap. It couldn't move.

"Smart move, Ash!" cheered Serena. "Now Mimikyu's paralyzed!" Lillie decided to make sure Team Rocket received punishment.

"Snowy, use Powder Snow!" she commanded. Snowy breathed out snow and wind, freezing Team Rocket in their place as Kiawe, Turtonator, Lana and Popplio arrived.

"Team Rocket again…" Kiawe grumbled. "Those guys never learn."

"Then, let's teach them!" ordered Lana. Popplio got itself set as Lana crossed her arms in front of her, her Waterium Z on her wrist lighting up, before twisting her wrists and arms forward. "Beware the tides of Alola!" Then she did a brief Hawaiian dance by waiving her arms like a wave. The energy reached Popplio before she make her move. "This should wash you away! Hydro Vortex!" A cascade of water trailed a charging Popplio as it swam around Team Rocket, making a whirlpool to spin the Rockets around and around. Serena looked on in amazement.

"What's Lana doing?!" she asked.

"Her Z-Move!" cheered Ash. The Hydro Vortex spun Team Rocket from their ice but they shivered, soaked in ice cold water.

"Cats shouldn't get wet…" moaned Meowth. Now Kiawe crossed his arms, his Firium Z activating.

"Allow me to warm you up, Z-Move-style!" he shouted. "The fire! Of Wela Volcano! Will cleanse the hatred!" Kiawe waived his arms upward like a flame before pushing out. Energy transferred to Turtonator who felt the energy build. "Burn THIS into your mind! Inferno Overdrive!" Turtonator fired a sphere of fire which nailed Team Rocket, scorching them. Fur and clothing were badly burnt.

"Next time I need my uniform dry-cleaned, make sure that twerp isn't doing it," groaned Jessie. Ash became the last to cross his arms as Pikachu and Dedenne stood by. Ash's Electrium Z became active.

"Pikachu, they'll need an extra charge for our efforts!" he mocked. He swung his right arm across his turned body before connecting his forearms together and his palms facing outward. The energy transferred to Pikachu who powered up a missile of electricity. Dedenne used Thunder Shock to give the missile more electricity, turning it into a javelin. Dedenne mounted onto Pikachu before lunging at the javelin. "This is for trying to hurt Serena, at full power! Gigavolt Havoc!" Pikachu and Dedenne joined in a punch at the javelin, shooting it at Team Rocket which exploded and sent the group flying.

"This is what happens because you refuse to attack!" scolded Jessie.

"Not my fault that Mimikyu will only battle Pikachu!" reminded James. Out of nowhere, Bewear flew in and caught Team Rocket in the air, landing with a thunderous stomp.

"We would've needed you five seconds ago! You're a little late!" Serena blinked as her Dex. Bewear appeared with a star and a boxing glove.

"Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon," it informed. "A hug by Bewear can become a health hazard as reports of spinal damage are linked to this 'show of affection'." Bewear carried Team Rocket away, much to their chagrin.

"We're off with a new blast…" they mulled. Ash's classmates and Hobbes reached Ash's side with Serena's confusion growing.

"Is that Bewear Team Rocket's?" she asked.

"Jury's still out about that," Kiawe shrugged. Lillie spotted Dedenne asleep by Pikachu and picked it up.

"Dedenne?" she gasped. Serena saw Dedenne in Lillie's hands and laughed.

"Dedenne's had a long day," she explained. "It usually does that after running around." Lana and Lillie breathed relief.

"By the way, thanks for helping us out," Ash praised.

"Consider it amends for our Valentine's Day debacle," Lana lisped.

"Besides, we wanted you two to spend the time together without problems," Kiawe added.

"Thank you, Kiawe," Serena praised. Kiawe and Lana simply nodded. Ash turned to Hobbes, curious to his appearance.

"You brought Lillie and the Pokémon to help us?" he asked.

"It was fortunate that I did, Master Ash," Hobbes huffed. "However, I wanted to escort you and Miss Serena to Miss Mallow's restaurant. See, Miss Mallow claimed her guilty conscience for failure to give you a 'Valentine's Day card' gave her an opportunity to have a reserved table for you and your date."

"That's why she called me to inform you of the idea," Lillie added. Ash and Serena awed their efforts to give them a lasting time.

"Thank you!" praised Serena as she clasped Lillie's hand. "You don't know how much this means to me! Oh, I wish Clemont and Bonnie did join me to extend my thanks!" Kiawe, Lana and Lillie's faces seemed somewhat flustered to Serena's outburst, though they did nervously laugh. Hobbes opened the door for Ash and Serena to board with Lillie.

"We'll escort you to her restaurant," he offered. Everyone inside, the chauffer drove the short distance to the restaurant. Mallow showed Ash, Serena and the Electric duo to a table. They ordered their food and waited while Steenee brought the pair glasses of Pinap Juice. Serena tasted the juice, enjoying the sweetness over the citrus of the fruit.

"Boy, Mallow's dad knows how to make delicious juice."

"Funny enough, his teacher was a Pokémon named Oranguru," Ash pointed out. Serena brought her Dex out again and checked. Oranguru's picture showed with a star and a magenta eye.

"Oranguru, the Sage Pokémon," it informed. "Regarded for their high intelligence, Oranguru scoffs to inexperienced trainers." Serena's awe couldn't be hidden.

"Wow, that's interesting to believe," she studied. Steenee nodded to the story. Just then…

"I guess Serena's got Ash in Destiny Bond!" joked Kukui. All turned to find Kukui and Burnet coming to their table.

"Professor Kukui?" gawked Ash. "Professor Burnet? What's going on?"

"Well, we're having a Valentine's Day dinner," Burnet started. "We saw Mallow setting up a table and having your names on them. After you arrived, I wanted to know Ash's special friend." To Serena, she's meeting Burnet for the first time.

"So, you're Professor Burnet," she introduced herself. "Ash talked greatly about you." Burnet laughed to the acknowledgment.

"That's indeed Ash for you." All sat down to eat and talk, discussing Ash participating in the Island Challenges and battling the Ultra Beast Nihilego to save Lillie's mother, Lusamine. Serena gasped to Nihilego and what it did.

"I'm surprised he and Pikachu managed to defeat an Ultra Beast! If they're that strong for Pokémon, I wouldn't want to meet it in a back alley!"

"I would've said the same thing to Ash, preferring to make a U-Turn," Kukui joked. "But as Rotom told Kiawe, Ash never does anything halfway."

"No, he doesn't! Of course, that's something I don't want him to change." Ash smiled, a trait Serena liked about him. Night fell and Ash and Serena sat outside Kukui's home. Their Pokémon also hung our around them. Braixen petted Litten on her lap, Sylveon and Lycanroc snuggled together on the cool grass and Rowlet flew with Dedenne riding it and Beautifly flying aside. Serena petted Pikachu while Pancham watched from Ash's shoulder.

"So, you're going back to Hoenn tomorrow," Ash said.

"Yeah, and back with the rest of the performers," Serena sighed. Ash placed Pancham on his lap.

"You know, I didn't think about Valentine's Day as much before you decided to show up."

"Oh really?"

"I mean, it just feels like another day. Here I am, another day at the Pokémon School, anxious for my next Grand Trial, taking steps to become Pokémon Master…" Items Serena's heard from Ash.

"If it helps… When you do become Pokémon Master, I'll wait for you in Pallet Town." Ash smiled, knowing about someone aside his mother and Professor Oak who would be there for him and Pikachu when they return. That's when Lycanroc's ears perked up. Lifting its head jarred Sylveon awake. Out in the water was a school of Luvdisc splashing by the shoreline.

"Check out the Luvdisc splashing around!"

"Awesome, considering I've seen more in Hoenn! I wonder if they came for us? After all, they're known as the Rendezvous Pokémon. Did you know that upon meeting Luvdisc, couples are blessed with eternal love?" That's when Pancham discovered something flying in the moonlit sky. Serena, Ash and the Pokémon peered up, finding Akala's Island Guardian flying above, shedding her scales.

"It's Tapu Lele!" Serena's hand grabbed her Dex once more. Tapu Lele's picture had the fairy and the eye again.

"Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokémon," it registered. "Tapu Lele is the guardian deity of Akala Island. Should anyone touch Tapu Lele's scales it sheds, any physical injuries are healed." Serena awed as Tapu Lele spotted the humans and flew down.

"Did you come to see Tapu Koko?" Tapu Lele laughed as she spotted Ash's Valentine. "Oh… This is Serena. She's taking a brief break from the Hoenn Region."

"Hi there," she greeted. Tapu Lele flew around the two before laughing. Then it grabbed Ash's and Serena's hands and linked them together. "What's Tapu Lele doing?"

"I don't know." That's when Tapu Lele saw what happened at the airport. She saw Serena run up the escalator and give Ash a kiss to the lips. Bonnie's and Clemont's faces told Tapu Lele the ordeal. The eyes stopped glowing and she laughed again. She chatted something that Pikachu understood. The squeaks told Ash and Serena the ordeal as Tapu Lele made them hold hands.

"I think Tapu Lele wants us as a couple!" Ash wasn't sure what to think. Tapu Lele swooped in to and gave Ash a kiss to the cheek making Serena laugh. She swooped to Serena and gave her a peck to the cheek as well, giving her the reason. "So, that's it!"

"What?"

"Tapu Lele gave us her blessing and just as I guessed, wants us as a couple!" Ash smiled with the Pokémon gathering as witnesses to Tapu Lele's blessing.

"Well, I guess you'll always be my Valentine… and to top it off… A little something learned from Professor Kukui and Burnet…" Ash came to Serena and kissed her on the lips. Kukui and Burnet watched, awed by Ash's lip service.

"Now THAT'S a Sweet Kiss," Kukui joked. "No doubt Serena's gonna use Wrap soon." Pikachu and Pancham leaped down before Serena wrapped her arms around his head, not wanting to let him go.

"Now I wish those will be our kids in the future," Burnet teased. Inside, the Pokémon snuggled as a group while Ash and Serena slept in his loft above. Both slept with smiles where nothing could ruin them. From a day Ash wouldn't have cared for, it became a day Ash would never forget. Even though she'll return to Hoenn tomorrow, Serena's promise has no timeline to be with her Valentine again… perhaps permanently with a boy she doesn't want to leave.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
